Into Marrow of Your Bones
by kuchiharu
Summary: Naruto bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang telah membuat hidupnya bagai di neraka, sementara seseorang itu adalah suami dari wanita bangsawan klan Hyuuga dan ayah dari pacarnya yang sekarang, Uchiha-Hyuga Madara(OC). !FemNaru


**Helllllooooooo Minna...**

**Welcome to my new project fic..**

**Sekilas tentang ff ini:  
Di Fic ini Naru-nya jadi cewe, Sasu-nya pedo dan jadi antagonis gitu, Ada Madara tapi OC, bashing chara untuk Neji dan Hinata **(I need bad guy, sorry...)**  
Judul awal ff ini sebelumnya adalah **_**Dirty Affair**_** (publishing summary-nya ada di ff LOGSH chapter 10), karena rasanya judulnya biasa banget, diganti deh jadi **_**Into**__**Marrow of Your Bones **_**(= sampai ke dalam sumsum tulangmu).. XD ARGGHHHHH aneh banget ya? Tapi sejak kapan sih ada yang normal di ff kuchi ehehehe. #hajared **

**Jadi, jika ada yang gak sesuai selera **_**reader**_**, monggo tekan tombol back aja...**

**ff ini didedikasikan untukkkk... semua reader yang suka femNaru aja dah... #digrebek-fujoshi**

**Yuk langsung saja...  
****LET ME WARN YOU, ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON. AND FOR THE PLOTLINE, DO NOT JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang sudah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**_

_**PS: Main idea dan sub-chapter terakhir prolog ini diadopsi dari fic-nya Angela-senpai yang berjudul Lovesick for Sin. kuchi udah PM beliau tapi belon dibales2, akhirnya malah kegatelan buat publish.. ahahah (reader: author sarap!) Kalau ternyata Angela-senpai keberatan, ff ini akan segera kuchi delete...(n,n)d**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**.**

"_..You won't forget about me..."_

"_You won't forget, your burning skin on my touch, your soft moan when I kiss you roughly and your scream of pleasure when you rode my cock..."_

"_You will remember everything... forever and ever...Naruto..."_

"_...it's buried into marrow of your bones..."_

* * *

**Kirigakure, Jepang  
11 Desember 2014  
**

_**Pletak!  
**_

"Ouch!"

"Kau melamun lagi, Aho-Naru!"

Narue mendelik pada pemuda itu. Tega-tega pemuda katarak itu menjitak kepalanya yang berharga. Apa dia tidak tahu kepala dalam keadaan utuh adalah syarat utama untuk melewati ujian akhir di depan mata?

"Pelototi saja aku sesukamu, takdir tidak punya kuasa untuk membebaskanmu dari tugas ini! Sisa waktumu tinggal lima belas menit untuk mencari semua barang dalam daftar belanjaan itu!", ketusnya sengit seraya menunjuk kertas kumal yang dipegang Narue.

Gadis itu menghela nafas lelah sambil menggaruk-garuk surai hitamnya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencari semua bahan-bahan ini sendirian dalam waktu singkat?! Usulan pemuda ini untuk mengadakan _Christmas Ball_ (=pesta dansa natal) di tengah musim dingin paling buruk di Kirigakure benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Kadang Narue bingung mengapa sebulan lalu ia menerima pemuda menyebalkan ini menjadi pacarnya.

Setelah mendecih kesal dan merapatkan mantel hangatnya yang berwarna coklat, gadis itu kembali memelototi rekan sejawatnya yang menurutnya gila.

"Hei, Hyuga! Kepalamu terbentur atau apa? Sudah cukup buruk bagiku untuk ikut menyetujui pesta dansa konyolmu dan menemanimu berbelanja. Tapi kau dengan baik hatinya menambah rasa sakit di kepalaku", cibir Narue sarkastik. Kepalanya memang serasa mau meledak karena ulah ketua _student council_nya ini.

"Dengar ya, Naru-chan..", ucap pemuda itu memulai sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku ketua dan kau hanya wakil ketua, takdir telah memilihku untuk menjadi atasanmu. Terlebih lagi kau adalah pacarku, dan itu artinya kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku", lanjutnya sambil menyeringai puas

"Oh, apa takdir juga yang membuatmu jadi remaja berhati selebar sendok?"

"Yup, dan takdir juga yang tidak mengizinkanku untuk meladeni guyonanmu, Aho-Naru. Jadi sebaiknya kau cari semua bahan itu sebelum aku kena damprat Shizune-san, karena terlambat mengantarkan puterinya pulang"

"Aishhh, sekali lagi kau berkata soal takdir aku bersumpah akan mempelajari jutsu rasengan yang diceritakan Jiraiya-sensei sampai bisa lalu mempraktekannya langsung padamu, Madara!", sembur Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Jutsu itu bahkan tidak nyata, Aho-Naru".

"_Urusai!"_

Di belakang punggungnya, Narue bisa mendengar tawa terbahak-bahak sang pacar dengan jelas.

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu melangkah menuju sisi lain koridor toserba, pemanas yang tidak berfungsi memperburuk acara belanja mereka, mungkin itu juga yang membuat toserba ini sepi pengunjung menjelang Natal.

Namun baru saja Narue melangkah beberapa meter, sapasang mata amethys (aka. katarak) yang persis sama dengan milik pemuda yang dikenalnya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Gadis itu terpaku, bukan karena kemiripan luar biasa laki-laki itu dengan teman sekelasnya tapi karena ia merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu di suatu tempat.

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar tiga-puluh-tahunan, berpostur tinggi dengan rambut kecoklatan yang panjangnya sampai ke punggung. Ia mengenakan pakaian kemeja satin dengan bagian dada tidak dikancingkan sehingga mengekspos bagian itu dengan jelas dan sebuah mantel hitam panjang. Pakaian yang dikenakannya benar-benar sangat kontras dengan pakaian yang biasa dikenakan oleh orang-orang di kompleks ini, membuat Narue curiga bahwa orang ini tengah tersesat.

Manik amethyst si laki-laki melihat Narue dengan pandangan menyelidik, mata itu sempat berhenti beberapa detik pada iris _cerulean_ si gadis dan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

_**DEG!**_

'A-apa dia mengenalku?', batinnya tiba-tiba panik, seharusnya ia mengenakan lensa kontak dan menutupi tanda lahirnya seperti biasa.

'Apa dia juga tahu tentang _orang itu_?', ujar Narue dalam hati. Seketika itu pula ia merasa kesulitan bernafas, dadanya sesak dengan jantung bertalu-talu.

Tangan kanan laki-laki itu terjulur pelan, hendak menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kulit putih mulus si gadis yang terbelalak menatapnya. Narue masih diam terpaku di tempat, terlalu terkejut dan ketakutan untuk sekedar melangkah mundur.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!", teriak seseorang di belakang Narue.

Gadis itu terlonjak beberapa senti, tapi tidak dengan laki-laki di depannya. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam itu terhenti beberapa senti di udara, lalu sedetik kemudian masuk kembali kedalam saku mantelnya.

Narue bernafas lega, apapun yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu jelas akan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, untung saja Madara masih ada di tempat ini untuk menghentikannya. Narue semakin risih saat melihat bibir laki-laki itu melengkung aneh setelah matanya bertemu pandang dengan Madara, seolah mereka telah saling kenal sebelumnya.

Ataukah memang—

"Ah, Madara. Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, keponakanku", jawab laki-laki dengan nada sedingin es.

Entah sejak kapan Madara sudah berada di belakang Narue dan menarik lengan gadis itu agar menjauh dari orang asing itu. Narue mematuhi isyarat perintah itu tanpa suara, ia memandang khawatir ke arah kekasihnya. Sesuatu pada laki-laki di hadapannya membuat bulu roma Narue meremang, ia merasakan aura gelap dan sangat mengintimidasi—hampir sama dengan _orang itu_.

"Sayangnya kami tidak senang bertemu denganmu, Neji-san", jawab Madara ketus sambil menyipitkan matanya,Narue merasakan cengkaraman tangan pemuda itu semakin erat hingga membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Begitukah? Kau semakin mirip dengan ibumu saja, Maa-kun. Sayang pesonamu jauh lebih redup daripada dirinya. Jika tidak, aku pasti bersedia _menghiburmu _sepertihalnya aku _menghibur_ ibumu seperti dulu", ujar laki-laki itu tersenyum miring.

Narue terkejut, bingung dengan ucapan ambigu yang dilontarkan laki-laki di depannya. Tidak perlu otak genius untuk menebak bahwa dua orang ini memiliki hubungan yang sangat amat buruk.

"Kau laki-laki menjijikan! Jangan pernah mendekatiku dan ibuku lagi, brengsek!", desis Madara murka. Dia men_deatglare _laki-laki yang menganggap dirinya keponakan dan menyeret gadisnya menjauh. Laki-laki itu terkekeh, mungkin terhibur dengan perlawanan keponakannya yang kekanak-kenakan. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mencegah mereka pergi atau menjegal langkah mereka.

"Hei nona manis, kalau kau bosan dengan pacarmu. Kau boleh datang ke tempatku kapan saja!", ujar si laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh mereka berdua.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan menuju tempat yang menjual aneka hiasan Natal. Narue memandang kekasihnya dengan raut cemas, Madara seringkali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi jika menyangkut tentang ibunya.

Entah apa masalah antara mereka, tetapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda yang telah membuatnya bahagia ini terus-menerus galau sepanjang hari. Dengan lembut gadis itu memegang pundak pemuda di sampingnya, lalu memintanya berhenti. Madara meresponnya dengan memberinya tampang masam yang hanya dibalas oleh senyum simpul oleh Narue.

"Maa-kun, kita 'kan masih bisa belanja besok... Kau kelihatan sangat kacau, kau tahu?", ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah sang pacar yang dipenuhi gurat kekesalan. Mereka tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik jika pikiran mereka melayang entah kemana.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dengan dada kembang kempis, ia terperangah begitu melihat lengan kekasihnya memerah karena cengkramannya.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Maaf, apa ini sakit?", tanya pemuda itu dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Narue tersenyum maklum, ia bersusah payah untuk berjinjit lalu mulai mengacak surai pendek kecoklatan kekasihnya dengan gemas. Madara hanya membalas dengan gerutuan kesal yang semakin membuatnya gemas. Mana mungkin ia tidak memaafkan pemuda baik hati ini.

"Maa-kun, sebagai permintaan maaf traktir aku ramen ya. _I feel like starving to death_ (=rasanya aku hampir mati kelaparan)", ucap Narue sambil nyengir lebar.

"_You always_ _starving to death_", balas Madara dengan cengiran yang sama. Lalu menarik lengan si gadis menuju pintu keluar.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia menikmati turunnya salju di musim dingin itu, benar-benar lupa akan masa lalu kelam mereka masing-masing.

Sejenak Narue menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah pintu keluar toserba yang baru saja di lewati mereka. Tetapi hanya terdapat seorang pelayan paruh baya yang menggantungkan tanda _'closed' _di pintu kayu itu.

Narue yakin, pernah melihat laki-laki itu di suatu tempat. Semoga saja semua firasatnya salah.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

_**Los Angeles, California  
21 April 2003**_

Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka menunggu.

Terutama menunggu seorang psikiater merangkap konselor pernikahan yang disewa perempuan yang menyebut dirinya sebagai istri yang baik. Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu, sedangkan laki-laki bernama dr. Hatake Kakashi ini belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Bagi seorang Uchiha waktu adalah uang. Dia tidak akan menghabiskan tiap detik waktunya yang berharga untuk hal-hal tidak berguna, misalnya mengobrol ria tentang rumah tangganya yang sejak awal hancur kepada psikater tidak jelas ini.

Cih, kalau si saja tua bangka Hyuga itu tidak mengancam akan membekukan semua asset yang susah payah ia gapai. Ia tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

_**Kriet**_

Akhirnya pintu masuk di ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan laki-laki yang memakai jas putih berambut silver dengan iris mata berbeda warna. Ada luka sayatan vertical di mata kiri pria itu, yang membuatnya sekilas lebih mirip veteran perang daripada seorang dokter.

"_Good afternoon_, Mr. Uchiha. Maaf sekali tadi aku bertemu seorang nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan—"

"Bisakah kita memulai sesi konseling ini, dr. Hatake? Tidak sepertimu, aku memiliki banyak urusan penting untuk dikerjakan", sahutnya sarkastik.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung meluncur mulus dari dahi pria itu, ternyata gossip tentang setiap Uchiha adalah makhluk antisocial memang benar adanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Silakan Anda berbaring di sofa yang telah kami sediakan", ujar pria itu berusaha ramah seraya menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu, hanya sekitar dua meter dari tempat mereka duduk. Dengan sedikit enggan, Sasuke bangun dari lalu berjalan menuju sofa itu. Ia berbaring dan memposisikan kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Apa aku akan dihipnotis?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada bosan, teringat akan acara aneh yang pernah ditonton bersama anikinya.

"Ah, tidak. Anda hanya perlu menutup mata, merilekskan tubuh Anda dan menjawab pertanyaan saya dengan jujur. Istri Anda telah menjalani sesi ini sebelumnya dengan sangat baik, saya mengharapkan kerja sama yang serupa dari Anda, Mr. Uchiha"

"Terserah kau saja, akhiri ini dengan cepat!", sahut Sasuke cuek lalu mulai memejamkan kelopak matanya dengan ekspresi tidak sabaran. Dia benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal semacam ini, satu-satunya yang Sasuke inginkan adalah pergi ke tempat gadis kecil kesayangannya berada— sesegera mungkin.

"_Very well_", ucap sang dokter dengan alis bertaut, dia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan seorang Uchiha yang terkenal akan ketidak ramahannya.

Melihat tabiat laki-laki ini, peluang pernikahan mereka bisa diselamatkan adalah kurang dari 0%. Tapi tugasnya lah untuk mengubah 0% itu menjadi 100%.

"Baiklah Mr. Uchiha saya akan mulai sesi konseling ini. Jangan ragu untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikiran Anda. Kerahasiaan jawaban Anda akan kami jamin dan menjadi tanggung jawab kami sampai akhir".

"Hn"

"Apakah Anda ingat kapan dan dimana Anda bertemu dengan istri Anda?"

"Tidak terlalu", jawab laki-laki itu singkat tanpa berusaha berpikir sama sekali. Sang dokter mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, padahal Mrs. Uchiha bercerita panjang lebar tentang pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Anda merasa tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan Anda?", melanjutkan daftar pertanyaannya.

"Kurasa begitu"

"Apa yang paling Anda inginkan di dunia ini, Mr. Uchiha?"

Untuk pertama kalinya ada jeda di antara pertanyaan sang dokter dan jawaban sang pasien. Awalnya dahi Uchiha muda itu berkerut dalam namun beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah senyum tipis yang sangat langka disunggingkan olehnya.

"_A girl, a little one, a beautiful one..."_, jawabnya masih tersenyum.

"Seperti apa gadis kecil impian Anda itu?", tanyanya sang dokter tiba-tiba merasa tertarik. Apa yang bisa melelehkan hati sedingin es Uchiha muda ini? Kuat kemungkinan pria muda ini menginginkan seorang anak perempuan untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecilnya.

"Gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang keemasan, iris biru cemerlang dan kulit coklat eksotis yang berkilauan terkena sinar matahari. Lalu tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya yang membuatnya semakin manis ketika tersenyum... begitu cantik... begitu murni..._my angel_..."

Dokter itu terperangah dengan mata membulat, merasakan keanehan dengan cara pria itu mendeskripsikan gadis kecilnya secara detail. Seolah-olah—

'Seolah-olah gadis itu memang nyata dan pria ini tertarik padanya secara seksual', ujar sang dokter dalam hati, sangat terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Sang dokter menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha menetralkan deru jantung yang memompa kencang darahnya. Jika memang dugaannya benar, maka sesi konseling pernikahan saja tidak cukup untuk pasangan Uchiha ini.

"Anda punya nama untuk gadis kecil itu?", tanya dr. Hatake, cukup heran dengan nada suara tenang yang ia ucapkan.

"Ya, Naruto".

"Ah, nama yang sangat unik. Dan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan ketika punya kesempatan untuj bersama? Bermain ke taman ria atau ke pantai?"

Ada jeda panjang yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya bibir pucat sang pasien mulai terbuka hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat pendek.

"Pantai, dia suka laut", jawabnya singkat dengan ekspresi datar, namun dokter itu bersumpah melihat sesuatu yang menyembul di antara kedua kaki pria itu.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Uchiha. Saya kira sesi ini cukup untuk hari ini. Kami mengharapkan kehadiran Anda bersama istri Anda di sesi selanjutnya", ujar sang dokter sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke ambigu lalu menjabat uluran tangan itu. Ia mendengus seraya beranjak bangun dan bergegas undur diri.

Tidak mungkin, dia dan Hinata akan bisa datang ke tempat ini tanpa adu mulut terlebih dahulu.

"Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, Mr. Uchiha", ucap dr. Hatake sopan seraya membukakan pintu untuk mengantarkanya keluar.

"Tentu saja, aku sama sekali tidak meragukan itu", jawabnya dengan seringai aneh yang lagi-lagi membuat sang dokter tercengang.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

Sebuah mobil sedan silver melintasi jalan beraspal yang tampak sepi. Ia sengaja memilih menggunakan mobil ini agar tampak tak mencolok di kompleks perumahan sederhana di pinggir kota.

Mobil itu melewati sebuah taman terbengkalai, tempat ia dan Naruto bertemu untuk pertama kali. Saat itu Naruto tengah bermain ayunan sendirian, fisiknya yang mirip malaikat menarik perhatian Sasuke dalam sekejap, dan membuahkan perasaan obsesi dan ingin memiliki yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Hari-hari berikutnya Sasuke menemukan kembali gadis itu di jam-jam yang sama. Ia kemudian mendekati gadis kecil itu secara perlahan-lahan, memberinya banyak hadiah, lalu mengajaknya berteman hingga memperoleh kepercayaannya secara penuh. Cukup mudah sebenarnya, mengingat gadis kecil itu baru berusia lima tahun dan sama sekali tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya dunia luar.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto—gadis kecilnya ternyata yatim piatu yang sering berpindah antara satu orang tua asuh dengan yang lain. Mereka tidak menyukai sikap hiperaktif Naruto yang menurut Sasuke atraktif dan membenci ulah jail gadis kecil itu yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

Dan akhirnya malam ini, Sasuke diberi kepercayaan untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya yang sederhana. Naruto tinggal bersama wanita muda bermarga Yamanaka berkebangsaan Jepang yang masih berkerabat dengan ayah Naruto. Saat pertama kali berkenalan, wanita itu tidak segan-segan merayunya meskipun jelas-jelas Sasuke sudah memperlihatkan cincin pernikahannya.

Dibutakan oleh ketenaran nama Uchiha, wanita muda itu sama sekali tidak curiga dengan semua gerak-gerik Sasuke untuk mendekati Naruto.

Mobil sedan itu berhenti di rumah kecil bercat hijau yang terletak hampir di ujung kompleks. Cahaya lampu menerangi pekarangan rumah yang dihiasi banyak tanaman bunga. Beberapa tanaman hias lain juga tampak baru ditambahkan tepat di belakang pagar.

Dengan sigap Sasuke keluar dari mobil sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan berisi sebotol _red wine_ dan sebuah boneka beruang kecil yang pasti akan disukai gadisnya.

Begitu kakinya meluncur menuju jalan berbatu, pintu kayu rumah itu terbuka lebar menampakkan wanita berambut pirang pucat yang menatapnya penuh pemujaan. Wanita itu mengenakan _black mini dress_ yang menampakan bagian tubuhnya yang menonjol namun juga tampak elegan.

Wanita ini benar-benar melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Sasuke terkesan.

"Uchiha-san, selamat datang di kediamanku yang sederhana. Silakan masuk!", ucap gadis itu dengan nada lemah lembut yang justru membuatnya muak. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan segala kepura-puraan yang disajikan wanita itu.

Tapi seorang Uchiha selalu menjadi actor yang baik.

Sasuke memberikan senyuman menawan yang langsung membuat pipi wanita itu memanas, tak lupa ia memebrikan _red-wine_ yang disambut antusias oleh wanita itu. Dengan menyerapah dalam hati, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati daun pintu dan bergegas menuju ruangan yang disiapkan sang tuan rumah.

Sebuah meja berhiaskan lilin dengan makanan mewah yang tersaji lengkap, tertata rapi dengan sempurna. Ekor matanya bahkan melihat seekor kalkun utuh yang tampak baru dikeluarkan dari oven. Sangat berlebihan untuk makan malam sedikit orang.

"Anda sangat pandai memasak, miss Yamanaka. Semoga Naruto mewarisi bakat Anda ketika dewasa kelak. Ngomong-ngomong dimana gadis kecil itu sekarang?", tanya Sasuke sopan.

Pria itu melihat gurat kekesalan di wajah si wanita, kelihatan sekali tidak ingin _dinner candle-light _mereka diganggu oleh gadis kecil yang menurutnya suka membuat onar.

"O-oh, dia sedang keluar. Anak itu sangat sulit diatur—"

_**Cklek!**_

Kenop pintu di belakang mereka tiba-tiba berputar, lalu gadis kecil yang baru saja menjadi bahan pembicaraan pun masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Cuke-chan?", tanya gadis itu dengan suara cadel, manik sapphirenya beralih dari wajah Sasuke lalu ke boneka beruang kecil yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau suka?", tanya Sasuke, senang akan respon positif Naruto.

"Um, cuka cekali!", ujarnya dengan mata berbinar lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke. Tetapi sebelum Sasuke bisa memeluk gadis kecil kesayangannya, wanita sialan di sampingnya menyela dan menarik Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Sudah kakak bilang, jaga sopan santunmu, Naruto! Kau bisa mengotori pakaian Uchiha-san dengan tanganmu yang penuh lumpur!", ujar wanita itu galak sambil menunjuk tangan mungil Naruto yang tidak seberapa kotor.

"Ta-tapi, Nalu cuma—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamanaka-san. Bukankah Naruto masih anak-anak?", ujar Sasuke kalem tetapi ada nada dingin di dalam kata-katanya. Berani-beraninya wanita itu memarahi gadis kecil yang akan menjadi miliknya!

Tubuh wanita itu menegang, sadar akan ketidaksukaan Sasuke pada perbuatannya.

"Ma-maaf, Uchiha-san atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Aku akan membantu Naruto membersihkan diri", ucapnya dengan senyum gugup lalu menyeret Naruto menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk mendengus kesal, mulai ragu dengan semua rencananya. Akan lebih mudah jika ia membawa kabur Naruto saja sejak awal!

Makan malam di kediaman Yamanaka hanya diwarnai oleh ocehan membosankan Yamanaka Ino yang membuat telinga Sasuke sakit. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk menimpali setiap perkataan yang meluncur dari mulut wanita itu.

Manik obsidian miliknya tidak henti-henti memandangi makhluk cantik yang kini tengah terduduk dengan pandangan lesu. Gadis kecil itu menyentuh-nyentuh makanan dengan ujung garpunya tanpa berniat memakannya sama sekali. Sasuke bahkan bisa menghitung berapa jumlah suapan yang dilakukan gadis itu dengan jarinya selama satu jam terakhir.

Berkali-kali Sasuke berpikir, apakah mungkin ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Atau mungkin Naruto kurang puas dengan hadiah yang ia berikan? Apakah penampilan Sasuke dengan stelan lengkap jas Armani ini tidak mengesankan gadis kecil itu? Biasanya Naruto selalu berceloteh riang dan menanyakan banyak hal padanya.

"Nalu cudah celecai makannya...", ucapnya pelan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Cuci kakimu dan langsung tidur, Naruto!", perintah Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan Sasuke.

Naruto menuruti perintah wali asuhnya, kaki kecilnya melangkah melintasi dapur lalu menuju ke arah loteng tempat dimana kamar tidurya berada. Sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan matrah manik obsidian yang sedari tadi memperhatikan seluruh gerak-geriknya.

"_Damn it!", _maki Sasuke, tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras daripada seharusnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Uchiha-san?", tanya wanita agak cemas.

"Ah, _it's okay_. Aku hanya baru ingat ingat tentang satu masalah di perusahaanku", jawabnya dengan senyum palsunya yang biasa.

Laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri lalu membuka tutup gabus _red wine_ Barolo tahun 1978 yang ia bawa.

"Bisa tolong Anda ambilkan dua gelas untuk kita berdua, nona Yamanaka?", tanya Sasuke dengan kesopanan yang dibuat-buat.

Ino menyahut permintaannya dengan senang hati dan pergi ke arah lemari dimana gelas kristalnya yang mahal di simpan. Memanfaat situasi itu, Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah botol ukuran kecil yang berisi cairan bening. Seluruh isi botol tanpa rasa dan bau itu ia tuangkan ke dalam botol anggur yang ada di tangannya.

Ino datang tanpa rasa curiga dan memberikan dua gelas kosong kepada Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai raven itu berpura-pura ikut menikmati rasa manis dan asam dari anggur kualitas tinggi, lalu kembali tersenyum sopan saat Ino mengajaknya mengobrol.

'Kau sebentar lagi akan mati, wanita jalang!', maki Sasuke dalam hati dengan sebuah seringai iblis.

_**PRANG! **_

Gelas kristal mahal milik si wanita terjatuh, begitu pula dengan pemiliknya. Wanita itu terbatuk-batuk hebat kesulitan bernafas dengan mulut berdarah. Mata hijau pucatnya menatap nyalang Sasuke, akhirnya menyadari bahwa pria di depannya tidak lebih dari sekedar penjahat.

"A-apa mak-sud semua ini, U-uchiha-san?", tanya gadis itu terbata-bata.

Sasuke menyeringai iblis, lalu menendang tubuh tak berdaya wanita itu agar tidak menghalangi jalannya. Wanita itu berteriak kesakitan, yang malah membuat Sasuke semakin ingin menyiksanya sampai mati.

"Pembalasan karena kau berani bersikap kasar pada gadis malaikatku, nona Yamanaka", ujar Sasuke sinis lalu tanpa menoleh sedkitpun melangkahi tubuh lemahnya yang kini masih terbatuk-batuk darah.

Laki-laki itu melangkahi anak tangga dua-dua sekaligus, tidak sabar ingin segera menjemput gadis kecil itu untuk selamanya tinggal bersamanya. Di ujung anak tangga, berdiri sebuah pintu kayu bercat orange cerah berhiaskan coretan-coratan tangan yang Sasuke yakini adalah perbuatan nakal gadis malaikatnya. Sedikit terkikik geli, sang bungsu Uchiha memutar kenop pintu perlahan, lalu mendorong pintu kayu yang agak sedikit lapuk itu hingga menghasilkan suara derit mengerikan.

"_My angel_?", panggil Sasuke mengucapkan panggilan akrab si gadis.

Sebuah gundukan di satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu bergerak pelan, lalu kepala pirang yang sangat familiar di matanya menyembul keluar. Gadis itu mengintip takut-takut ke arah sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di membelakangi cahaya lampu.

"Cuke-chan? Nalu takuuut..", rengek Naruto kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, suara ribut-ribut di bawah tadi pasti telah membuat gadis kecil ini ketakutan setengah mati. Dengan langkah ringan Sasuke mendatangi malaikatnya lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja", ujar Sasuke menenangkan, tangannya mengelus lembut surai keemasan gadis kecilnya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku, Naru-chan? Kita akan pergi ke tempat menyenangkan, dan kau tidak akan sendirian seperti ini lagi"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ino nee-san?"

"Dia sudah setuju untuk menyerahkanmu padaku, katanya kau tidak perlu berpamitan lagi. Bagaimana, hm?", bujuk Sasuke dengan nada lembut dan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Apa Nalu akan belsama Cuke-chan selamanya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Un, Nalu mau!", jawab Naruto dengan senyuman yang membuat hati Sasuke mencelos.

Tergoda, Sasuke meraup bibir mungil itu dengan tidak sabaran lalu melumatnya penuh nafsu. Naruto yang masih polos dan sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu, hanya diam termangu dengan ekspresi heran.

Bibir si laki-laki menghisap penuh bibir malaikatnya lalu memangutnya mesra. Lidahnya menjulur ke dalam mulut si gadis kecil dan menyentuh setiap inchi rongga hangat yang membuat nafas Naruto mulai tersengal-sengal. Setelah satu menit penuh, Sasuke baru melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"Naru harus mematuhi semua perintah Suke, mengerti? Sekarang tutup mata dan telingamu, sampai aku menyuruhmu untuk membukanya!"

Naruto mengangguk dalam diam. Dia menutup matanya dan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya sendiri.

"_Good girl!"_, puji Sasuke, mengecup kembali bibir mungil itu dan menggendong si gadis kecil ala _bridalstyle_. Tak lupa, boneka beruang hadiahnya untuk si kecil Naruto juga ikut ia bawa.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, pria itu bergegas keluar dari kamar Naruto dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan sang tuan rumah yang sudah terbaring tak bernyawa bersimbah darah di lantai.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang", ucap Sasuke begitu mereka sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah.

Manik sapphire itu membuka, memantulkan cahaya bintang dengan sempurna. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terus tersenyum, gadis ini memiliki kecantikan misterius yang membuatnya terpesona di setiap detiknya.

"Lama sekali kau, adik ipar. Kau membuatku bosan!", ujar suara seorang laki-laki mengintrupsi lamunannya.

Si pelaku ternyata seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang bermata _amethyst_, yang sedang berdiri menyender di samping sebuah mobil limosin mewah pesanan Sasuke, tepat di depan mobil lain miliknya yang diparkirkan sembarang.

Naruto memandang takut-takut laki-laki itu, ia memeluk boneka beruangnya erat-erat lalu membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya merespon dengan seringai khasnya dan melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil ke arah sang kakak ipar.

"Bawa mobilku dan hapus semua jejakku, Neji!", perintah Sasuke singkat lalu membawa tubuh mungil gadis pirangnya masuk ke dalam limosin.

"Cih, kau memanggilku kemari hanya untuk ini!", keluh Neji, tetapi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membantah. Bagaimanapun ia memiliki hutang budi pada Uchiha bungsu ini yang tidak akan bisa dibayar seumur hidup.

Setelah ia cukup yakin limosin itu menjauh, dan tidak orang lain di sekitarnya. Hyuga Neji menatap sebal rumah kecil yang kini harus ia musnahkan.

Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengamati setiap benda yang mungkin bisa dimanfaatkannya. Neji membuka saluran pipa gas, dan mencolokkan semua perangkat elektronik agar rumah ini kelebihan muatan dan menciptakan arus pendek.

Sedikit saja percikan api, maka ledakan dahsyat akan terjadi. Beruntung pemilik rumah ini terlalu bodoh untuk tidak memasang alat pengaman yang bisa memutuskan arus listrik jika terjadi konsleting.

Begitu mobil sedan yang ia kendarai meluncur ke jalanan beraspal, sebuah suara ledakan yang memekakan telinga sampai di indera pendengaran penerus klan Hyuga yang dianggap sampah oleh keluarganya sendiri.

_**Warning Lime**_

Sementara itu, sang Uchiha muda tengah menciumi tubuh polos si gadis kecil yang duduk di pangkuannya. Lidahnya menjilat dan menghisap, sampai bercak kepemilikan pertamanya muncul di permukaan kulit si gadis yang selembut bayi.

"Kenapa Cuke-chan menjilati Nalu teluuus? Nalu bukan pelmen!", tanya Naruto saat lagi-lagi telinganya dikulum dan dihisap berkali-kali, membuatnya mengerang kegelian.

"Tapi kau lebih manis dari permen, Naru-chan", jawabnya singkat. Mulut laki-laki itu beralih dari cuping telinga si gadis ke dua tonjolan merah muda di dadanya, lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

Gadis kecil itu menggeliat protes, tetapi sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh si laki-laki. Tubuh mungilnya semakin menggelinjang saat lidah Sasuke menyentuh lipatan kulit yang berada di antara kedua kaki gadis kesayangannya.

"Enghhh, Cuke~ geli..", ucap Naruto sambil meronta-rota.

"Mau gantian, Naru? Sekarang giliranmu menjilatiku", ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mesum. Laki-laki itu membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan batang kejantanan miliknya yang sudah setengah bangun.

Naruto hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan lucu, sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke mengeluarkan benda aneh itu.

"Ayo hisap dan jilat!"

"Kelihatannya tidak enak"

"Tapi Suke akan senang kalau Naru mau melakukannya"

"Haa~ Baiklah..", jawab Naruto agak enggan. Dengan perlahan ia turun dari pangkuan Sasuke yang ikut membantunya turun.

Sasuke duduk menyandar dengan kaki mengangkang, sedangkan Naruto yang memang hanya setinggi pusar Sasuke, cukup sejajar dengan benda di depannya. Tangannya yang mungil menyentuh sedikit ujung benda yang mirip dengan kepala jamur itu dengan ekspresi ragu, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke mendesah keenakan.

"Mhhmhh", desah Sasuke.

"Suke kenapa?", tanya Naruto polos.

"Lakukan lagi, tapi lebih keras!"

Naruto mematuhinya dan memegang benda itu dengan dua tangannya sekaligus. Ia meraba, mengelus dan sedikit menekan-nekan benda itu yang sukses membuat sang Uchiha bungsu berkeringat panas-dingin.

"Remas, pijat, jilat dan hisap! Kau mengerti, Naru-chan!", perintah Sasuke dengan mata dipenuhi kabut nafsu. Tangannya beralih untuk untuk membuka jas, dasi dan kemeja yang membuatnya sesak.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk dengan patuh, ia tidak mau mengecewakan teman satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Dengan sedikit ragu, lidah kecilnya yang berwarna pink menjilati benda panjang di tangannya lalu meremas-meremasnya sekuat yang ia biasa. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan rasa getir dan asin dari cairan lengket yang menempel di benda itu.

"Oh, yeah... Bagus, gadis pintar!".

Sasuke mengerang dan mendesah, tangan dan lidah tak terampil milik Naruto justru membuat libidonya menggelegak. Gadis itu mulai memasukkan batang kejantanan miliknya ke mulutnya yang mungil, lalu mulai menghisap-hisapnya pelan. Mulut kecilnya itu bahkan tidak bisa melahap seperempat dari kejantanan Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke sangat menikmati ekspresi kesusahan Naruto saat berusaha keras melayani nafsu bejadnya.

Mimpi basahnya selama berminggu-minggu akhirnya tercapai. Gadis kecil bak malaikat yang menjadi obsesinya berdiri tanpa pakaian sehelai pun, dan melakukan _blow job_ pertamanya dengan sangat memuaskan.

Kejantanan Sasuke meraung ingin dipuaskan, ia ingin melakukan lebih dari ini, tak peduli Naruto akan kesakitan karenanya.

"_Fuck!"_, teriak Sasuke saat melihat pandangan sayu gadis kecil itu ke arahnya.

Ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan, gara-gara gadis kecil ini Sasuke kehilangan minat untuk menyentuh perempuan lain bahkan istrinya sendiri. Dan sekarang, saat gadis malaikatnya sudah di depan mata, Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya lagi.

Tangannya yang kekar dan berotot mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu, menahan pinggul dan membuat kakinya mengangkang lebar lalu mengarahkan lubang _virgin _Naruto ke arah kejantananya yang sudah ereksi sempurna.

_**THRUST!**_

"AAARRRGHHHHHH!"

Gadis itu meneriakkan jeritan pilu, rasa sakit yang diakibatkan Sasuke mebuat tubuh kecilnya serasa terbelah dua. Pinggul laki-laki itu menghentak-hentak keras, memaksa memasukkan miliknya yang terlalu besar pada milik si gadis yang terlalu kecil.

Malam itu...

Di usianya yang masih belum genap enam tahun, Namikaze Naruto telah mengenal rasa sakit yang diakibatkan rasa cinta berlebihan. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak indah dengan keringat berkilauan, dihiasi bercak merah dan ruam kebiruan. Sedangkan laki-laki bersurai raven di bawahnya, melenguh puas saat hasrat terpendamnya menyembur ke rahim si gadis kecil, lalu menetes ke karpet mewah limosin karena mustahil untuk tertampung.

"_...Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku..."_

" _Kau tak akan lupa semua sensasi terbakar di kulitmu saat aku menyentuhmu, desahanmu yang lembut saat aku menciummu dengan kasar, dan jeritan nikmatmu saat kau mengendarai kejantanananku..."_

"_...kau akan selalu mengingat segalanya... selamanya...Naruto..."_

"_...tertanam sampai ke tulang-belulangmu yang paling dalam..."_

_**Warning Lime Selesai**_

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

_**Kirigakure, Jepang  
12 Desember 2014, Pukul 02.34 AM**_

"TIDAKKKK!"

Gadis kecil bermata sapphire yang kini telah berusia enam belas tahun terbagun dengan kaget dibanjiri keringat dingin. Memori mengerikan yang berusaha ia lupakan selama dua tahun ini ternyata masih tersimpan baik di alam bawah sadarnya.

Ternyata sebenarnya, ia memang tidak pernah benar-benar lupa...

Sentuhan itu, ciuman itu dan perasaan mengawang-ngawang ketika tubuh mereka menyatu—

Entah mengapa gadis itu merasakan rasa panas dan berdesir di selangkangannya, bahkan celana dalamnya sudah mulai lembab.

"Aku benar-benar menjijikan..", bisik gadis itu seraya menangis tersedu-sedu dan mencengkram kepalanya erat-erat.

Bertahun-tahun _didisiplinkan_ dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi, telah membuat tubuhnya bereaksi aneh jika teringat dengan _pria itu. _Ia beruntung ibunya sedang lembur di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja, kondisinya yang sekarang hanya akan membuat wanita baik hati itu cemas.

Manik saphirenya melirik sebuah bingkai foto kecil berisikan fotonya dan ibu angkatnya. Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera sambil memeluk seorang gadis berambut hitam bermata biru yang juga ikut tersenyum.

Saat itu mereka tengah menikmati bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya, berpiknik bersama tetangga mereka yang ramah lalu memakan kue khas perayaan musim semi yang ternyata sangat ia sukai.

"Kaa-san...", lirih si gadis menatap sendu foto itu.

"Aku takut..."

* * *

**INTO MARROW OF YOUR BONES**

Disclaimer 1 : I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does  
Disclaimer 2: I don't own all about about Angela-senpai's idea, I only a reckless brat who adopt her plot for SasuNaru past life.

Rating : M for everything  
Genre : Hurt and Comfort/Angst., Romance, Tragedy(?)

Pairing : Madara(OC) x femNaru, Sasu x femNaru

_Present Day_:  
Namikaze Naruto/Katou Narue: 16 tahun  
Uchiha/Hyuga Madara(OC): 16 tahun  
Uchiha Sasuke : 35 tahun

Uchiha/Hyuga Hinata: 35 tahun  
Hyuga Neji: 36 tahun

Katou Shizune: 29 tahun

**Warning** : AU, gender-bender, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, bashing chara, children abuse, dark theme, ga-je, lime/lemon, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing, absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk  
'...' mind

* * *

**TBC**

.

**Ehem..ehem..**

**Sebelumnya kuchi pengen umumin sesuatu. Kuchi mohon maaf kayaknya gak akan sempet bikin sequel untuk ff kuchi yang udah tamat T.T, new project lain aja banyak yang belum kepublish.. #sigh**

**Jadi... #jreng-jreng... kuchi mau tawarin niii ke para **_**reader**_**/author, kali aja ada yang mau nyoba bikin sequelnya. Ff kuchi yang udah tamat yaitu: Big Fat Liar (AU, yaoi), Legend of great shinobi's Hero (Semi-canon, femNaru), My Tourist (AU, femNaru) dan Life of Fans Girl (AU, FemNaru). **

**Ini bukan kontes lho, tapi memang ada beberapa persyaratan yang menurut kuchi perlu:  
1. Tidak mengubah pairing dan chara  
2. Komitmen untuk menyelesaikan ff ntu ampe akhir  
3. Tidak mudah terpengaruh opini **_**reader**_** lain, dan konsisten soal plot, konflik, klimaks dan **_**ending**_** dari cerita yang udah dirimu susun sebelumnya. **_(Itu penting lho, supaya kalo kena WB, reader masih bisa nerusin ceritanya dan gak jadi discontinue deh..^^)__**  
**_**4. Memiliki pesan moral yang ingin diangkat **_(khusus yang konflik majornya cukup berat)_**  
5. Wajib mencantumkan izin kuchiharu-kece-badai tentunya.. hahahah... #tendanged**

**Soal judul ff sequel, gaya/cara penulisan, pengembangan cerita/karakter, genre, rating semua kuchi serahkan pada yang bersangkutan. Satu ff tentunya hanya bisa diambil alih oleh satu author aja, kalo kebanyakan versi nanti jadi pusing eheheh. Tapi kalo peminatnya lebih dari satu, kita bicarain bareng2 aja ya, colab juga boleh gimana enaknya aja..^^**

**Silakan yang berminat tolong PM kuchi atau email di k*u*c*h*i*h*a*r*u* *g*m*a*i*l*.*c*o*m **_**(tanda bintangnya hapus semua)**_**, dengan menyertakan summary/ide cerita. kuchi gak akan ikut campur dalam hal penyusunan ntu penpik, tapi kalo diminta ngasih saran sii kuchi pasti bersedia..^^ Jadi isinya menjadi tanggung jawab masing2 author ya..**

**Yo, gak ada yang gak mungkin di dunia ini, tapi kadang kita harus realistis juga. Bikin ff emang gampang-gampang susah, belum lagi harus siap menerima kritik dan saran yang sering kali nyelekit dari para **_**anonymous-reader**_** #dikroyokreader. Hadapi saja mereka secara gamblang dan gak usah mikirin macem-macem soal pendapat orang. Karena menulis karya fiksi itu soal seni dalam menunjukkan **_**rasa **_**dan **_**ekspresi diri**_** yang sifatnya pasti unik untuk tiap orang...^^ Kalo gak ada yang kontra, justru itu yang aneh.**

**Intinya sihhhh... ENJOY AJAA HAHAHAHHA.. XD**

**Jadi buat para reader yang berniat jadi author juga, kuchi dukung 100% deh. Asalkan pairingnya SasuNaru #geplakked!**

**Eniwei about this penpik, next or delete?**

**Mind to review?**

**kuchiharu out!**


End file.
